


She Has a Thing for Wolves

by awhitefairytale



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitefairytale/pseuds/awhitefairytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby is drunk and horny. She has a thing for the beautiful women of Storybrooke that night, more specifically, Regina, Emma, and Belle</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Has a Thing for Wolves

Ruby was drunk and the only thing she could think about was sex. It had been a very long time since she'd 'gotten any' as Emma would say. Thinking of the blonde, she looked around the room, trying to find her at the party going on around her.

Finding her in the crowd, she grinned. She and Emma had had quite the flirtatious encounters in the past, maybe she could take it to the next level. Swaying slightly, Ruby began to walk through the crowd. But before she reached Emma, she ran smack in to Regina.

_Regina._

She'd always found the former mayor to be a fine piece of ass and in that moment, her evil past or the fact that she tended to scare the shit out of Ruby, didn't matter.

"Sorry, _Regina._ " She drug out the brunette's name, raking her eyes up and down the older woman. Regina, briefly shocked, shook her head. A smirk appeared seconds later and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Did I say something funny?" Ruby may have been slightly confused, more so because of her inebriated state, but she kept up, doing her best to exude confidence.

"Well Miss  _Lucas,_ you look as if you just found your next victim. And while that is rather… interesting," Regina stepped closer to Ruby, placing a hand softly on Ruby's bare shoulder, "I am no one's  _victim_." She whispered the last before chuckling and walking off.

"What a tease," Ruby whispered to herself before thinking that she would most definitely have to make a move on the brunette in the near future.

She resumed looking for Emma but the blonde wasn't anywhere in site. Out of the corner of her eye she saw who she believed to be Belle, but wasn't quite sure considering the girl's outfit. Turning full towards her, she noticed Belle had chosen to dress like the all too entertaining alter-ego, Lacey. She wore a tight, blue mini dress and black, thigh high boots; her auburn locks curled and piled on top of her head. At that moment, their eyes met and Ruby was sure Belle had smirked at her.

Ruby gulped. Belle was walking her way. Her head started spinning and she wasn't sure she could stand much longer.

_Damn she's hot._

"Hello, Ruby…" Belle purred. "Are you having fun?"

Ruby couldn't answer as her gaze dropped to the cleavage in front of her. She felt a fire shooting through her but managed to nod.

Suddenly the music changed and the song issued many emotions toward the girl. She smiled at Belle and clapped her hands.

"I love this song!"

"You want to dance then?" Belle smiled and grabbed Ruby's hand, pulling her closer. Belle turned in front of Ruby, pressing her butt to Ruby's front and wiggling a little. They continued to dance, and as the song picked up, the dancing got a little dirtier.

No one around them seemed to notice the two brunettes dancing all over each other though, everyone obviously pretty drunk. Ruby couldn't help but notice the heat growing between her legs as she danced against Belle. She placed her hands on Belle's hips and moved closer to the girl. Their bodies were pressed tightly against each other. They hardly noticed when the song changed, dancing as if they were one.

Three songs later and Belle stepped away.

"I need to get a drink. I'll be right back. Would you like one?" Belle was holding Ruby's hand.

"I actually… I need to use the restroom." Ruby managed to stutter out. With a squeeze of her hand, Belle walked away and Ruby headed toward the bathroom. The alcohol had worn off a little but not enough to make her walk straight. On her journey to the bathroom, she managed to bump in to a few people and someone even spilled their drink on her.

Finally reaching the restroom, she pulled open the door, only to be greeted by the site of Emma sitting on the sink, her legs wrapped around Regina, making out quite heavily.

"Oh."

The two pulled a part and looked at Ruby.

"Dear, would you mind?" Regina asked Emma, who immediately unwrapped her legs. Regina took a step back and approached Ruby, a look much like the one she'd given her earlier appeared. Regina grabbed Ruby's chin with her hand, pulling Ruby's eyes to hers.

"Miss Lucas, it seems you've spilled a little something on your dress."

"It… it was Whale. I ran into him on my way in here."

"Ugh, Whale is scum," She heard Emma groan, still sitting on the sink, red lipstick all along her jaw. She picked up the bottle of tequila next to her and took a swig.

"Now now Emma, was must be nice." Regina said without looking at the blonde. Her eyes were roaming over Ruby's alcohol covered body.

Ruby seemed to forget all about Belle in that moment, the queen's closeness distracting her.

"I think we should probably get you a new dress dear. You don't want to be walking around the party soaked."

"Regina…" Emma whined, "I thought it was going to be…"

"Emma dear, don't be greedy." She turned back to Ruby and grabbed her hand. As she gave a squeeze, Belle walked through the bathroom door, almost directly running into Ruby.

"When you said to go to the bathroom, I figured you meant actually using the restroom," Belle raised an eyebrow, looking directly at the women's hands.

"I just…" Ruby couldn't get it out. It seemed all earlier confidence had gone down the drain.

"Regina has a wolf thing…" Emma sighed, slowly sliding down from the sink. She grabbed the tequila bottle and rolled her eyes, walking toward the door. "My girlfriend has a thing for wolves." She came to stop next to Belle.

"Your girlfriend?" Ruby asked. This was news.

"Yeah.. Maybe... kind of... I guess. Things are still being discussed." Emma sighed. "But it's your party Rubes, you get what you want." She placed her hand on Belle's shoulder. "Looks like we're no longer needed here. Would you like to get plastered and get fat on nachos with me Belle?"

"Emma Swan," Regina said. She only had to say the blonde's name before Emma groaned and spun around to face Regina. Regina stepped away from Ruby and strutted toward Emma. Grabbing the blonde's face in her hands, she kissed her fully, tongues clearly exploring each other.

Ruby was very confused.  _What is going on here?_

Belle was also very confused. She'd come to this party to tell Ruby how she felt about her, not see her holding hands with the former mayor.

"You, my dear, are not going anywhere," Regina said when the two finally broke apart. She looked at Belle. "And neither are you." She moved toward Belle, running the back of her hand along the woman's cheek.

"Regina, I have no idea what's going on here. I have clothes in my bag; I can just go change in to them." Ruby started to turn toward the door but Regina grabbed her hand.

"I may not be a wolf but dear, I can smell the need on you. And seeing as it's your day, you're going to get what you want. All three of us."

"What?" Belle asked.

"Oh my god…" Emma said eyes wide.

* * *

Ruby screamed. She had never had so many hands touching her, pleasing her, at once. Tongues, lips, fingers, legs, were all over her. Regina and Emma seemed to be masters at this and Ruby felt like a goddess being worshipped. Belle had been a little awkward at first but had quickly caught on. It had become a whirlwind of passion and Rub had hit the high point several times that night after they'd left her party.

Regina had insisted they go back to her place, she having the biggest bed and an alcohol collection that rivaled any bar. She could magic anything Ruby wanted for their little games. Things Ruby had never even heard of had appeared in the bedroom, causing both she and Belle to blush. Emma had seemed ecstatic about everything.

_Jeez, Emma, she has quite the sexual appetite. And Regina, god… why hasn't this happened sooner? Belle… that girl. She's beautiful. She's incredible._

Three hours later and both Emma and Regina had passed out, cuddled up next to each other. Ruby noticed how cute the two looked together and wondered how long the two had been secretly seeing each other. Ruby and Belle were still awake, occasionally stealing kisses.

"You realize Ruby; you slept with your best friend's daughter?"

"The daughter who looks the same age as all of us and is extremely sexy?"

"That doesn't worry you?"

"Nah… It's not like it means anything. I'm pretty sure those two… well I think they'll end up together. I think tonight was a one-time thing."

"I never thought the savior would end up with the evil queen."

"It's funny isn't it?"

The two sat in a silence for a few moments. Ruby was trying to make sense of what had happened between the two of them and Belle wondering if this was just a one-time thing for the two of them. Ruby spoke first, finally working up the courage.

"What happened to you and Gold, Belle?"

"He… well, although Regina had success changing, becoming a better person and all, Rumple, he didn't. I have a hard time believing he can change. He's just… he's so power hungry. I couldn't help him any longer. I tried so hard but… I can't Ruby. And besides…" Belle leaned in to kiss Ruby's lips softly.

"Mm, besides what?" Ruby couldn't help but smile, having an inkling of where Belle was going.

"Besides… I've kind of got a thing for someone else."

Belle pressed her naked body to Ruby's and kissed her hotly. Both women had wanted to kiss the other for the longest time, only admitting it to themselves recently. It was a passionate kiss, one the two would never forget.

They kissed for what seemed like hours more before they fell asleep tangled up in one another.

But before Ruby fell asleep, one final thought went through her brain.

_Best birthday ever._

 


End file.
